Broken Open
by fallendown
Summary: Brian and Emmett from 3:14. Details inside


**So this is my take on one of my favorite scenes in the season 3 finally. Brian and Emmett dancing at Babylon.  
>I love this scene because Emmett and Brian are so amazing and they don't get to do enough stuff together, I also loved Brian in this season, and the way Emmett was treated was just wrong.<strong>

**Most of the story is pretty much the scene, but with a little extra bit at the end...just something I thought would be fun.**

**I DO NOT OWN: Queer As Folk or anything to do with the show...If I did...Brian and Justin would be married living at Britin with lots of babies;)**

* * *

><p>Emmett stood in the middle of the dance floor moving in time with the beat of the classic remixed song playing over the speaker of Babylon night club with none other than Brian Kinney. They had never danced together before and Emmett was shocked to say the least.<p>

"You know we've never done this before" Emmett states moving in close to Brian's ear so he doesn't have to yell to loud.

"It's a shame we make such a lovely couple we're both..." he replies thinking of something Emmett is sure will be witty, but he just says with a smirk, "tall"

Emmett being the thinner and more insecure dances with his hands close to his chest and asks, "so why now?"

"I thought you might enjoy being the centre of attention" Brian replies calmly making the other man laugh.

"And why do you figure that?"

"You're with me"

Both men continue to sway side to side with a small bounce laughing at the vain comment Brian has just come out with, to which neither were surprised.

Emmett moves in close again to Brian's ear rolling his eyes, "You're unbelievable"

"I know" Brian retorts with a smirk moving close to Emmett, which is when he turns only slightly to notice Ted standing, laughing at the bar with his tweaked out crystal queens, making the smile Brian had managed to get on his face to slowly disappear.

Brian looks to where Emmett holds his attention, "You also need to move on"

"I have..." comes the wide mouthed reply, not fooling anyone.

"Then forget about him..." Brian challenges, staring Emmett straight in the eyes seeing nothing but pain and suffering all caused by Ted, "his dead"

"His not dead" Emmett says staring at Brian who was still moving to the thumpa, thumpa.

"Well he will be soon enough" Brian says stating the obvious and even Emmett knows this, "but that's his problem"

The other man stares at Brian with shock on his face. He knew that what Brian was saying was true, but he just couldn't stand to think of Ted as dead. Not after everything they had been through together.

"Keep dancing" Brian says still swaying but moving in close to Emmett's ear.

"I don't know how you do it" he says starting to sway a little along with Brian's rhythm.

"It's easy..." he smirks, "just put one foot in front of the other"

"I mean be so heartless" Emmett says stopping once more to look at Brian. He didn't understand why he and Brian were even friends; after all he had never done anything for him.

"Well it takes a little practice," he says giving his signature shrug, "but eventually you get the knack"

"Well I could never be like that" the other male says shaking his head moving to walk away, in the direction of his lost lover.

"Sure you could...well then go back to him!" Brian yells loudly over the thumping music, "show him how much you care…let him kill you too"

Emmett stood there his back to Brian knowing that he would never walk away, he let those words sink in and it hit him. Ted wasn't only killing himself but he was trying to bring Emmett down, making him snort that disgusting white powder up his nose and then treating him like shit when he just wanted to stop. And god only knows how many times he had been cheated on.

Emmett turned to look at Brian, his hair messy, just standing there staring at him. He walked back and Brian started to dance again licking his lips slightly. When he reached him, Brian took his hand and held it to his chest smiling dancing with his friend.

Brian had help Ted get off from going to jail and now he was trying to save him like he had saved Justin only this time he wasn't going to lose.

Just as the boys were starting to dance again, not just sway, Ted spotted them on the dance floor as did his dealer friend who started leading him across the dance floor to the exit, which didn't go unnoticed by Emmett who was looking at the two leave.

"You really want to help?" Emmett asked moving closer to Brian, motioning to where Ted was walking with his 'friend'

Their eyes caught and Emmett looked away grabbing Brian by the back of the neck pulling him into a kiss, pulling away, Brian looked at his friend with slight shock but smirked when he saw Ted staring at them, he pulled Emmett close and winked at the shorter guy who was now being pulled off the dance floor to the exit.

"Thanks..." Emmett said moving away from Brian to finally dance, and it never felt so good.


End file.
